


glitter/glimmer

by jamie_lily



Series: [glitter/glimmer] [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, but right now sort of borraish but not really, doctor who korra crossover, korrasami eventually, maybe putting this up here will inspire me to actually finish it, no makorra that's for sure, this is going to be a long one probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lily/pseuds/jamie_lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always seeking, never knowing why.  (Doctor Who/Legend of Korra crossover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitter/glimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kogiopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kogiopsis).



> This goes to kogiopsis, who actually gave the idea of a korra/doctor who crossover. HOPE I DIDN'T SCREW UP TOO BADLY AHAHAHAHA.

When she stumbles into the bathroom there's a boy in there, bent over the toilet and scrubbing furiously at the bowl. He doesn't even look up until she coughs, a rough sound that echoes against the tile walls.

  
She says, "Sorry. Didn't know someone was in here."

  
"No," says the boy. He stands. He's shorter than her, but not a boy. Older. Teenaged. "Go ahead. I'm just. You know. Cleaning."

  
He looks her up and down. He says, "you're not from around here, are you?"

  
She shrugs. "Been here and there."

  
"Circus?" He chokes. "Not that you look like you're from a circus, but you know. Circus people travel. Around. Yep."

  
She says, "You mind?"

  
"Right. I'll just step out. While you, do your thing. With the bathroom." He does, in fact, step out. Closes the door behind himself and everything. But she just goes to the sink and splashes cold water over her face.

  
When she opens the door the boy is there, mopping the hallway. He looks a little young to be a janitor. He looks a little young to be working at all, and also. He's kind of. Familliar. She cocks her head to the side and squints.

  
She says, "I know you! Bolin! The Fire Ferrets!"

  
His head snaps up and grins so wide she thinks his face might split down the middle.

  
He says, "Are you a fan?"

  
"Kind of. I've heard you on the radio, but I haven't been to a game."

  
His jaw drops. She can't help but smirk. From what she's gathered about Republic City, if you can afford it you go to a soccer game. If you can't afford it (like most of Republic City can't) you sneak in through the back or watch through the fences.

  
He says, "We'll just have to fix that, won't we, er ...?"

  
She extends her palm towards him. "The Doctor."

  
He raises an eyebrow.

  
"No," she says. "Really."

  
"...right." He looks down at her hand. "I've been cleaning toilets, remember?"

  
"No shame in a little grime."

  
"You're a weird one," Bolin says, and shakes with her.

  
Still, the Doctor wipes her hand on her pants, after. "Why're you cleaning toilets, anyway? Don't you get paid enough from the games?"

  
He snorts. "With the money from the games I can either pay the rent, eat or enter the championship. Not all three. And our only sponsor is probably going to jail."

  
The Doctor has seen the papers. Sato Industry's scandal and the ongoing investigation has been the headlines for weeks.

  
"I'd be your sponsor," she says. When he starts to look hopeful she adds, "If I had any money, anyway. Nice to meet you in person."

  
He smiles, but it's tight. "Likewise. It's always great to meet a fan."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any commentary. "Always seeking, never knowing why" is a quote from Justice League, about Solomon Grundy actually. But I thought it fit rather well.


End file.
